


Not Only How Far Away (translation into Chinese)

by stormykage



Category: Dunkirk(2017) - Fandom
Genre: Class Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Stealth Crossover, Translation, literary references &allusions, the oversexed RAF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 法國戰役即將到來。





	Not Only How Far Away (translation into Chinese)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Only How Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899272) by [disenchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchanted/pseuds/disenchanted). 



> Author note:
> 
> 中隊編號是隨意安排的；這些是虛構的中隊。空戰部分是由皇家空軍回憶錄裡不同篇章拼組而成，尤其是Alan C. Deere所著的Nine Lives。你們當中如果有看出stealth的crossover會發現有些時間線不太合，但我略過了這部分，因為這機會實在太難得了。  
> 謝謝Lilliburlero的校對，特別是優秀的蘇格蘭語抓蟲，文中若有任何錯誤都是我的。
> 
>  
> 
> Translator note:  
> Big thanks to Disenchanted for allowing me to translate this work. I chose not to translate characters’ names, but I translated the names of celebrities,poets and political figures. I tried my best to look up all the specific terms, if there’s still any mistake I’m truly sorry. Last, thanks to 阿聞 who got dragged by me into betaing.
> 
> 謝謝Disenchanted的授權。我選擇不翻角色名，但翻了名人、詩人跟政治人物。我已盡量查找專有字詞，如還有錯相當抱歉。最後感謝被我拖下水做beta的阿聞。

人類，現在：他們身處何方，

去往多遠，你覺得呢？

 

——亨利・里德, 〈距離判斷〉

  
  
  


Collins在寂靜中醒來，以為召集鈴*響了。鈴沒響，也不可能響：他正在宿舍的窄床上，夾在Marlowe 跟Bloxham-Remilly的床之間。雖然燈火管制的簾幕*已經拉起，但Collins知道只要分隊還睡著就一定還沒天亮。但宿舍門開著，任月光滲進；Collins看到有個人走出去，從對方的步態他可以看出那是Farrier。    

 

在外面，Collins看到Farrier在屋子的影下抽煙。他的睡褲褲管塞在飛行員靴裡。Collins給自己點了煙，透過他的打火機燃起的火足夠看清Farrier的面部表情，對方對被跟蹤一事毫不訝異。

 

「我們在一個半小時後啟程。」Collins說，他戴著他那隻鐳錶針的錶睡覺。Farrier模稜兩可的歪了歪頭，然後吐出煙霧。Collins 看著那口煙升騰，從群星的分布跟亮度可以得知今天會是好天氣。他放任自己陷入熟悉的急迫感，等待3點30分到來，那是他們分隊黎明巡邏的時段。

 

Farrier丟開他的菸蒂頭後，托著Collins的後腦，使對方前傾以索吻。吻很短暫，僅略微脫離純潔的範圍。Collins 想繼續抓著他，但被對方輕輕掙脫了。

 

____

 

這天就跟Collins所料，天氣不錯。28中隊在比利時海岸上方沿著巡邏線飛往奧斯滕德。萬里無雲，太陽從上方跟下方照射過來，它的倒影滑過沿岸的綠色海水。這場巡邏目前為止都平靜無事,就跟早上那次一樣，Collins正接近氣流擾動的高度。 他感到攀升的衝勁，但小隊的飛行高度卻低的讓位在右舷的他看見地面上前線參差的硝煙。他們早在分散小屋*的收音機聽過了希特勒的魔鬼宣言, 根據Lyons中尉的破翻譯，主旨就是德國要進攻英國。別是真的吧！Collins 從起床起就在跟一股噁心感對抗，但他覺得這不過是缺乏睡眠所致。

 

就在他的腸胃較安份時，中隊長的聲音，內斂又毫無情感的從無線電傳來：「呔嗬*，呔嗬，三架梅塞施密特在前面下方。」

一團噁心感從 Collins的喉間湧起，又被嚥了回去。「去他的。」他說。接著確保他的發言沒發送回指揮部，先前他才剛被基地指揮官懲誡過。

 

他往回看到那三架位在地平線上的109戰機，Vicarage中隊長又在無線電發話了，他說：「福蒂斯組, 攻擊。」

「福蒂斯隊長呼叫里奧隊長。」 Canfield說，帶領Collins跟Farrier 往前飛。「訊息已收到。福蒂斯一號, 負責左舷;福蒂斯二號, 右舷。」

 

那些109戰機一看到福蒂斯組尾隨他們，便直接下潛飛往海岸，分散開來。悶哼一聲，Collins減速轉彎，追擊對方的二號機。從後照鏡他瞥見對方的一號機冒起一道黑煙，Farrier尾隨在後; 接著對方的機身開始失控的打轉。

等會它一定會墜毀在地。 Farrier 說：「 好，左舷的盜賊*拿下了。福蒂斯一號呼叫福蒂斯隊長，我正跟著你。」

「很好，」 Canfield說。「福蒂斯隊長呼叫福蒂斯一號，繼續跟著。」

 

三架戰機， Canfield、 Farrier跟著那架梅塞施密特的隊長飛開了，不見蹤影，留下Collins跟他負責的那架109戰機。那架敵機正在兩千英尺的高度直線飛行 ，而直到Collins看到一架110戰機朝他飛來才知道對方的用意，他的胃部因此驚恐的緊縮。他的目標將他引回一個被德軍佔領的機場。當那架110對他開火時他減速攀升，聽見子彈在一串嚴峻噠噠聲中貫穿他的起落架。

 

「啊，操。」他說。雖然有一半的他還在否認，但他已經迅速逆轉航道。「操，他媽的耶穌，你這混帳小孬種——」 這時他開了無線電：「這裡是福蒂斯二號，我剛被——呃，一架110攻擊，他正在巡視一個他媽的—— (操，他想，如果這時候指揮官正好在作戰指揮部他就完了。）——機場。我必須返回，現在還可以飛，但我不知道損傷多嚴重。」

 

「繼續飛，福蒂斯二號，我們地面見。 」 Canfield 聽起來太過輕鬆，Collins幾乎感到受辱。他想，這就是你在長期飛行後會逐漸養成的心態，而且他也沒有陷入火海。

Farrier 說：「福蒂斯一號呼叫福蒂斯二號。 祝好運⋯⋯」

 

譯者注：

*召集鈴：召集飛行員出動或發生緊急狀況的警鈴

*燈火管制：戰時為了避免敵軍轟炸實施的燈火管制，除了熄燈還需在窗口加裝黑色簾幕遮掩光亮。

*分散小屋：dispersal hut: 飛行員在任務間隔休息的小木屋

*呔嗬：Tally-ho: 發現敵機的吆喝聲

*盜賊：RAF俚語：指敵方戰機

 

____

Collins平安返回比金山，太過順利以致他覺得自己有點懦弱。當他將自己甩出駕駛艙，落到機翼上時，他的膝蓋彎了一下；他一手扶著機身將自己撐住。那股噁心感又惡化了，比在空中時還糟，地面人員圍著他的風箏*，阻礙他的去路。他唯一欣慰的是知道他選擇回來是正確的：企鵝*們 會用雙倍時間維修以確保他能在下次巡邏時起飛。他滑到停機坪上，搖搖晃晃地從他們當中擠出去，只見73分隊的Marjoribanks少尉站在他面前。

 

「發生什麼事了？老兄？」 Marjoribanks顯然剛從食堂趕來；他的臉上沾著一塊褐色醬汁。

「啊——噁。」Collins說, 拍著他的口袋找菸：「追一架109 追到東奧斯滕德一座被佔領的機場。有火嗎，伙計？」

 

Marjoribanks 丟來一盒火柴。「不走運，老傢伙，」他說。「你有沒有，呃，給你自己添一些擊殺數？」

「沒，毫無收穫。」用鼻子噴出一道煙，Collins說：「Farrier有，他在我回頭前就已經打下一架，在他回來前大概還會打下另一架。」

「天啊。」Marjoribanks說，他的仰慕因可理解且普遍的羨慕淡化。他對Collins的興趣已經消失了；只要其他28中隊的人一落地他就會繼續貪求二手驚險故事。他跟 Farrier以前都念查特豪斯公學，雖然中間有幾年沒聯絡，但也許Farrier會特別跟他講這個任務的細節。「那讓他在基地裡領先了，對吧？」

如果Collins假裝他沒像其他年輕飛行員一樣積極紀錄他的成績，那就太蠢了。「對，」他說，沒辦法不感到沮喪；但同時也有份熟成的驕傲感，這份驕傲卻因他人無從得知為什麼Farrier的勝利可以算作Collins的紀錄而破壞了。這讓Collins有些受傷，他看著Marjoribanks，知道最好別說出這句話：這也沒差，他是屬於我的。

 

在他走向軍官食堂時，Collins繼續抽著菸直到菸尾燒到手指。他從駕駛艙出來才半小時，作戰時的驚恐已被煩躁凌駕，明白自己到下次進駕駛艙前都毫無用處。空洞的地面作息——吃飯、睡眠、清洗、書寫、一小時疊加一小時的預備出擊——已變得令人牙癢的無趣，即使戀愛也無法讓它們變得比較容易忍受。但他知道當他看到下次要對付的黑十字*時他會害怕。

 

這會停止嗎，他想，就像他不再對飛行懷著最初孩子氣的恐懼？也許再過一個月他就不會那麼在乎死亡的可能性？ … 當他走進食堂，他看到三個73分隊的飛官招呼著他，於是端著餐盤走向他們的桌子。

  
  
  


譯者注：

*風箏：RAF俚語，指戰機

*企鵝：RAF俚語，指沒有飛行經驗的地面工作人員

*黑十字：德軍戰機上的識別記號

 

____

直到最後一趟巡邏結束後Collins跟Farrier 才能獨處。分隊現在一天進行四趟巡邏兩週了。疲勞感正在加劇：有些人省略晚餐跟洗澡，直接走回他們的床位，像屍體般躺著直到凌晨3點30分。Collins跟Farrier就算想睡也沒辦法睡著，所以他們約在其中一個老地方碰面，一間在白天當作講堂，晚上就不開放的小屋。 那間屋子有兩個小窗，分別在屋子前後門：在燈火管制下，所有燈都熄著，因簾幕拉起而透進的月光中，Collins僅能分辨出暗處的書桌輪廓。Farrier對他而言是個熟悉的影子；他們習慣在陰影下相聚。

他們壓著彼此，Collins的胸抵著Farrier的胸，Farrier的背抵著牆。Farrier把手放到Collins的肩上時他咕噥著：「慢點，行嗎？我的野蘇格蘭佬。」

 

Collins很清楚，任何英國人會冒犯他的話換到Farrier嘴裡說出來他都覺得可愛萬分。他在想這是因為愚昧還是忠誠，而兩者之間何者對他比較有用。Farrier 是個好樣的男人:如果他要飛往柏林，Collins會同進退，但他從不滿足Collins每件願望。

 

「我們之前一直沒時間。」 Collins說，忍住不去確認橫在Farrier肩上的腕錶。他們還穿著衣服，Collins 覺得經過近一週的禁慾後他有權要求他們穿少點。

「噢知道了。要去你的床嗎？」

Collins挑戰地說：「我想吸你的屌。」

「噢——呃。」Farrier的唇貼著他的唇，Collins可以感覺到對方正在微笑。「他們在陸軍可不會做這些。」

其實——

Collins原本正要開口，但他回顧記憶卻發現他去過的派對幾乎都是海軍辦的。他唯一能記得的陸軍是一個臭臉下士坐在沙發上看其他人跳舞。Farrier帶 Collins去過一次酷兒派對，約一個月前在倫敦。在和Farrier的舊友聊過後，Collins覺得自己身上某個特質非常符合Farrier的「胃口」。他一直沒法搞清楚那是什麼特質，除了知道那不是他的族裔。有趣的是Farrier似乎真的在意Collins對此的感受；他感覺就像要讓他定下來。那場派對後他們就像剛新婚一樣做愛。

 

上帝，基督，Collins想著，一邊跪下來。如果有任何事可以成為他撐過戰爭的動力的話，那就是有間屋子：找間倫敦的好房子然後在達克斯福德基地做飛行速度測試，每晚回家替Farrier放洗澡水。 只是沒有任何蜜月可以讓他笨到忘記這場戰爭會比上一場延續的還要久。（他想著，一邊含著Farrier的陰莖發出冒失的噪音）

 

Farrier，他的手陷在Collins的頭髮裡，已變得難以言語，或者讓他自己看起來如此。Collins深含對方的陰莖，鼻子貼上對方的體毛，他感到對方的小腹一陣抽動，伴隨一聲粗喘。繼續，Collins對著他想，繼續，繼續——當Farrier結束時Collins吞嚥下去，發現這比擦掉地上或他制服上的精液還容易。

 

直到站起身索吻時Collins才發現Farrier看起來有多累。他的雙眼閉著，他的嘴嚴肅地合著，他剛才大概打了個盹。但他還是任由Collins吻他，然後伸手去解Collins的褲子。

  
  
  
  


____

睡眠，Collins發現，對Farrier來說在分散小屋裡最容易。當分隊正在待命——當天早上Canfield 正在跟歐姆尼斯隊的人玩橋牌; Lyons正在為他的角鬥士模型測量一片木頭; Marlowe 跟 Jennison正在嘗試玩桌球——Collins和Farrier 穿著他們的救生衣在角落的小床躺在一塊，Farrier的頭靠著Collins的肩。Collins已經不是第一次嫉妒他：Collins是那種只要早上醒來就沒辦法不保持清醒的人。他之前躺在這裡只打盹過一次，而且約十分鐘之後就因為夢見基地被轟炸而驚醒。所以他開始想事情：想收音機裡薇拉·琳恩唱著麥田跟鄉間小徑，接著Collins翻閱起幾幕已經被他翻舊了的回憶：Farrier的後穴擴張的樣子，Farrier的嘴含著他的陰莖，Farrier腳彎曲的弧度跟他大腿的體毛。那一定是當她在唱關於英國的歌時所表示的意思對吧？

 

電話響起時Farrier醒了過來，眼神清明。Collins跟Farrier從床上跳起來，但其他飛行員依然沒動作，而是在寂靜中等待：桌球掠過地板。當接線生一做出「召集」的口形時他們就衝出小屋，橫越停機坪。沒時間說再見，但Collins跑得快了些，回望並對上Farrier的視線。 那眼神，和Farrier在無線電裡的聲音將會支持著他。

  
  


____

他們被召集去攔截一隊剛在敦克爾克登陸的20架 Ju 88轟炸機。28中隊從兩萬五千英尺的高度俯衝而下，他們佔了優勢；Vicarage中隊長給出了分散跟戰鬥的指示，以機槍在那群Ju 88戰機發現他們被突襲前開火。其中一個強盜立刻被擊落；那個擊殺是Lyons的，Collins欽羨地注意到。在Collins的獵物進入射程範圍前，那群敵機也開始回擊了。

 

「來吧。」Collins低聲說，看著他追擊的那架 Ju 88在他瞄準器的圓圈裡滑進滑出。他吃力地轉彎——下方雲層像堵白色的牆自他的左舷升起。「來吧，乖乖別動——」

 

他極少開火，一架噴火戰機從他視野中翻滾而過，正在燃燒。他僅能在那架墜毀的風箏消失在雲層前辨認出圓圈記號右側的字母：「J」，是Bloxham-Remilly。

 

Lyons，用Collins從未聽過，陷入歇斯底里狀態的聲音尖叫：「梅塞施密特！上方跟後方，我的八點鐘方向——天啊！」當Collins彎回去加入戰局時，發現自己正飛向六架剛現身突襲Bloxham-Remilly的 Me 109戰機。他及時下潛，曳光彈在頭頂迴旋而過，驚險地擦過他的位置，接著他的駕駛艙在那些109戰機飛過時短暫被陰影籠罩。

「噢不——不，」Collins說，他聽不見自己的話。因為他現在得加速攀升、轉向，從上方襲擊那群109戰機：也沒別的辦法了。只有一條路可走，不然就是懦夫了。他在無線電說：「這裡是福蒂斯二號，我正在追擊他們的隊長。」

 

就在Collins向下俯衝尋找109戰機的隊長時，他意識到他正成功壓抑著尋找Farrier的衝動。對方正在飛行或是墜落，活著還是死亡；不管是哪種他的靈魂都會留存。Collins緊盯他的獵物然後按下射擊鈕。火光從那架109戰機迸發而過，但沒有黑煙，也沒有火焰，接著那混蛋潛入雲層。Collins可以為此流淚，比起這麼做他寧願跟著下潛。

 

他在五千英呎處鑽出雲層，地面跟雲層間的狹窄氣層充滿著油煙，因為撤退的軍隊正在燒他們的汽油罐。在他的11點鐘方向，Marlowe正在追擊一架109，三點鐘方向的Jennison亦然，只是 Jennison 機尾還跟了另外兩架109，而他急迫地迂迴躲避對方的砲火。

 

在Collins質疑自己的英雄氣概前他叫道：「格蘭蒂斯二號，從右舷離開，快！快！」當Jennison 離開射程後，他就對著那些追擊的109開砲。他的目標再度被燃燒彈*的火光點亮，也再度毫髮無傷地繼續飛。在他們後方，Lyons的戰機正向下滑翔，左舷冒出一道煙；他掀開坐艙蓋，將他的風箏翻滾至機腹朝上，但在跳機時撞上機尾。過一陣子他的降落傘張開了，Collins感謝神，接著加速追擊那群109，他從後照鏡看到 Lyons的戰機起火了。

  
  
  


譯者注：

*燃燒彈：incendiary rounds

____

當晚飛官食堂供應了蛋跟培根，28中隊都盡情的吃；在身心隨恐懼而生的力量消失後，他們感到肉體上的飢餓。 但他們全都為 Bloxham-Remilly感到遺憾，並憂慮地等著看Lyons 能不能回基地，他們知道讓自己產生過多同情會最快完蛋。他們談論出擊任務，就像沒有人被射下來似的: 生氣勃勃,彼此調侃，同時否認他們自己也沒能完美執行任務。但當他們的肚子填飽後便開始顯露疲態了：打著瞌睡，姿勢慵懶。 Farrier沈默的進食，Collins嚴肅的跟Marlowe談論納粹空軍各型戰鬥機的弱點。

 

他們回床榻前Collins和Farrier在宿舍外抽完最後一支菸。天空是灰黑的：沒有星星，只有弦月在雲層下若隱若現。空氣就像秋天一樣又冷又濕。遠方傳來引擎的嗡嗡聲，負責夜巡的73中隊啟程了。

 

突然，Farrier沒來由地說：「你是個優秀的飛行員，Collins。」

 

「噢不，我才不是，」Collins說，他的笑帶著一種不像他風格的惡毒：「我在能做出任何擊殺前就把子彈用光了。我唯一能做的只有在巡邏結束前追著他們到處跑。」

 

「對，好吧。」Farrier說，朝月亮吐出一肺腔的煙，那讓他分神了好一陣子。這裡亮的讓Collins可以看見煙附近的霧氣如何盤旋。

 

Collins感覺到幾滴雨落在他仰望的臉。他希望看在這不理想的情況下指揮部會命令73分隊返航。

 

____

雨仍然在下：28中隊在平常時間醒來卻被告知勤務取消，直到明天早上才要上崗。在他們回床位再睡三四小時前，Farrier走過來靠在Collins的置物櫃上，用他的煙斗吐了點煙，看起來神氣又滑稽。

「嗨嗬。」Farrier說，一邊咬著他的煙斗嘴。他通常是嚴肅的，但當他不是時他看起來就像他被某件他確信你不會理解的事所逗樂了。「我們今晚去倫敦怎麼樣？我知道一兩間還不錯的夜店。」

「除非你請客，」Collins說。他們一起安靜地笑起來，表面上因為Collins的推託之詞，但實際是因為Collins會假裝推託這件事有多有趣。Farrier只是在建議，而且只要他們獨處，Collins會立刻將他拉到床上享用他。他們獨處前還有一小時——他們會睡覺，吃飯，騎車到火車站，搭火車到市區——但他們到隔天早上回基地前都不會有生命危險，所以等待是可以忍受的。期望一件肯定能獲得的東西是最棒的事情。

 

Farrier轉過頭，邊吐煙邊笑著說：「你表現好的話我大概會。」

 

______

他們不是比金山唯一找機會跑去倫敦的飛行員。當他們登上火車時 (Collins知道Farrier很樂意坐在二等艙但他還是買了頭等艙的票) Marjoribanks跟另一個73中隊的年輕飛行員加入了他們的行列。Collins對此唯一感到滿意的是看到Farrier在對那些入侵者打招呼前臉上短暫顯露的不耐。 Farrier如果不想被Collins發現就不會展露情緒。

 

「對，我們要去風車那裡。」他們的車剛出發後，Marjoribanks就開朗地解釋：「Carstairs認識這裡一個伙計，他知道一些姑娘然後說會介紹給我們。 我不預期她們讓我們吃甜頭，但我也不介意。」

 

Carstairs對Marjoribanks說：「不，她們不會讓你吃甜頭，但不是因為她們有良心，而是因為你的臉。」

 

Collins就跟其他年輕男人一樣可以談論女人。他對她們有著知性的欣賞，就算那從未轉化成肉體的慾望，他依然可以輕易做出正確應答。 但在Farrier和Farrier的老友，以及他老友的老友面前，他感到拘束。他用手揉揉眼；他很睏，一直沒能睡回籠覺，而是花整個早上躺在床上等著聽Bloxham-Remilly的鼾聲，接著想起為什麼聽不見，有那麼一瞬間他想至少小屋變安靜了，接著被自己這念頭嚇到了。

 

「你說你要帶我去哪？」Collins問Farrier。

 

「卡薩諾瓦。」Farrier說。

 

「可是卡薩諾瓦女孩的衣服都穿得好好的。」Carstairs說。「看這裡，今晚跟我們走一趟，就一下下。」

Collins的嘴角勾起一個笑容，說：「要去嗎，Farrier？」

「噢可是Farrier在女人之上。」 Marjoribanks說。「我指的是品德上，不是肉體上，哈哈。在他還是模範生時，校長女兒可迷戀他了——完全就是奧菲麗雅*那股瘋勁的女孩，每次她看到他出現在板球場時臉都紅得像甜菜——然後他將對方狠狠拒絕了，說他對學校的職責優先於一切。」

「這也是你唯一知道的。」Farrier說，「因為你老在McMaster讀書的地方晃，偷聽那些級長說話,然後向其他小鬼頭嚼舌根——你那時還替Mcmaster跑腿，對吧？」

Marjoribanks對Collins說：「如果你想的話就跟我們一道去，別打擾Farrier了，我們不該危害他的美德。」

 

在他跟Farrier搭上那輛在維多利亞車站攔的計程車時，Collins才會意過來。當然Marjoribanks跟Carstairs 知道，當然所有人都知道了。那個提議只是為了將Collins從這窘境拯救出去，而Farrier，因為他的性情，已經對這樣的情況免疫了。Collins一定擺出臉色了:Farrier將他的手放到他的大腿上。

 

Farrier給計程車的地址乍看只是托特納姆宮路上一間藥局，就在一整排樸素店面之間，街角有著鑲木牆壁的酒吧對面。Farrier從他上衣左胸，繡著有翼軍徽下方的口袋掏出一把鑰匙，打開藥局側面的小門。他們走上狹窄的樓梯，進到建築二樓左側。那是間低矮的套房，裡頭有一張黃銅床，水槽跟瓦斯爐 ，黑暗的火爐旁有一張破舊扶手椅。床邊檯燈將房間映照的暈黃，但窗外的天色卻呈濕藍。Collins知道這不是Farrier的住處。Farrier有次說溜嘴，透露他的家族在聖詹姆士廣場有一棟別墅。

 

當Farrier鎖上門、拉起窗簾、脫掉他的靴子時，他們陷入沈默。 Collins感到羞怯：他們之前只在床上幹過三次，而且每次他都喝醉了。Farrier似乎完全知道他在猶豫，並耽溺於此；他將大衣扔到扶手椅上，站在原地等待。

Collins終於開了口，無意間帶上了一種高傲語氣：「過來這裡，Farrier。」

 

不管從哪個標準而言，Collins跟Farrier單是沈浸在親吻的時間也久的荒謬。衣服褪下了，但是緩慢一件一件的脫；他們跳上床，緊抓彼此，先以一種方式緊貼對方的身軀，接著換另一種。 Farrier的身軀有種堅定跟重量，那總讓Collins驚訝，因為平常他僅能看著或聽著對方。每當這份重量真正落到他身上時，Collins欣然迎接肋骨所承受的壓力，讓背部陷進床墊。他感到自己的呼吸正被擠壓出去。別啊*——他模糊地想，要死也該是別種死法。但他還是繼續吻著Farrier，沒吸進半點空氣，只有Farrier帶菸草味的濕潤口氣和淡淡的古龍水味。Farrier對這個吻並無不耐，當Collins裸著身子將他推下去，讓他的臉與自己的陰莖齊高，他也以同樣溫順的態度去做被預期要做的事。

 

所以這終於到來了，對噯*，在漫長的等待後，這終於到來了。Collins望著Farrier，而Farrier知道他正被看著，也抬頭回望，表情像是抓到Collins正在做什麼不得體的事，但屈尊為他保密。當Collins因為快釋放而想叫Farrier停下時，Farrier大笑出聲。接著他的臉，他那張俊帥的臉，嘴角和眼窩的線條都縱橫著Collins明顯的愛液證明。

 

「調皮調皮調皮調皮。」Farrier慵懶地說，當Collins還傻愣的躺著時取回他的菸跟銀色登喜路打火機，然後將它們遞給對方。Collins將一支菸夾在手指間，打火機握於手心，伸出另一隻手摟住Farrier的後頸，在色心壯膽下吻上Farrier臉上的斑斑濕潤。

在那之後Collins比較平靜了。但Farrier明顯正陷入感性；他動也不動，就只看著Collins抽菸。他的掌心向下撫過Collins的胸膛：「你要知道，我早就不在意其他人在想什麼了⋯我指的是體制那類的事。那再也與我無關了。」

「那是一定會發生的嗎？」Collins說，還沈浸在剛才的口交裡。

「不，」Farrier說。「嗯，到一定程度。比方說， 一個人無意在護衛任務中看到疏遠的妻子與她的情人在佛帕餐廳吃晚飯，並為此陷入痛苦。那是一個平凡小伙會有的結局。從這角度看，當個完全正常的人比作為同志還慘。你剛才問了什麼？噢對⋯但當一個人待在飛機裡時人類文明不會消失；人待在飛機裡。英國人是英國人，德國人是德國人，一個人的中隊長領著他的隊。一個人會去掛念這些事。」

「啊，但你依然為此煩惱。你跟著隊形飛，你回應福蒂斯一號的代號。你還算參與了一點人類文明。」

「嗯，我想是的。」Farrier將他的拇指刷過Collins的臉頰。「但你瞧——這就像我從巡邏中脫隊滑翔。『迴旋復迴旋，於愈益擴大的漩渦*』——像ㄧ個愛爾蘭人說過的那樣。」說完這些，他似乎是把自己想講的說完了，便安靜下來；他吻著Collins的肩膀，用指尖繞著他的肚臍劃圈。

 

Collins一抽完他的菸就將煙熄在床邊小桌的菸灰缸，改拿起一罐凡士林，那是Farrier稍早特意放在那的。Collins已經再次硬了；他跪在床中央，抬起Farrier的腿纏在他的腰上，像是數月都沒做愛似的操他。

 

Farrier只有在被操時看起來才像個凡人。血色從他的臉頰泛起並往下流竄；他的下巴張開，有時他忘記吞嚥，唾液從他的側臉滑下。他的眼睛在微光下是暗色的，但眼神毫無保留。

Collins完全是無意識的明白Farrier為什麼滿足。對方正將自己完全交付給他：代價則是他了解——像是他以前不了解——如果Farrier墜落了他也會一同向下。老天，他以前在哪聽到那句詩來著？他問他自己，抹去眉毛的汗水。愈益擴大的漩渦，愈益擴大——再來是什麼，什麼——「但不是、不再是六百名*」⋯？不，不是這個，丁尼生*不是愛爾蘭人。

 

當Farrier想去套弄他的分身時，Collins拍掉了他的手，讓他在不被碰的情況下被操射。當Farrier 在身下抱著他輕顫時，Collins覺得對方從未，即使一下下都沒有，在自身看到英國人的影子，他就像深陷窮困潦倒並扔開他的尊嚴，發現那只是毫無必要的負擔。 他在Collins懷裡看起來的確輕了幾分，但Collins並未從中得到慰藉。

  
  
  


譯者注：

*奧菲麗雅：莎劇《哈姆雷特》的女主角

*別啊：原文為Cannae，蘇格蘭俚語。

*對噯：原文為Aye，蘇格蘭語的yes。

*迴旋復迴旋，於愈益擴大的漩渦：此處詩句採用楊渡的翻譯版本

*但不是、不再是六百名:  引自丁尼生的詩作《輕騎兵旅衝鋒行》，自己的翻譯

*丁尼生：Alfred Tennyson:英國桂冠詩人

 

____

Collins的腕錶似乎只花了一秒鐘就從12點跳到了4點。他們嘆息又呻吟，伸展身軀時轉動脖頸。他和Farrier套上他們的藍色制服，並肩走過濕漉巷道，抵達羔羊與十字。在那裡他們喝了幾品脫黑啤酒。他們的座位在一個陰暗角落，一塊簾幕遮掩著不久前才共享過彼此身體的兩人。他們交纏腳踝，聊貝里克郡的城鎮——Collins跟他三個姊姊從小長大的地方。又陡又短的商店街上住著烘焙師與屠夫，他們父親在精華地段經營的銀行，大麥田、小麥田、未墾伐的森林。在夏天，他們會趁週末去鄧巴旅遊，那裡的海岸峭壁有座中世紀古堡，棲居著鸕鶿跟海鷗。

 

有時Farrier會被說動分享他的過往。那些故事總有著Collins永遠無法觸及的輝煌跟古怪，但他很少主動去講，而這天下午Collins也避免從對方嘴裡撬出那些故事。他現在也都知道了，他知道Farrier所有精彩故事：他就在一旁，在他的機翼上支持著這些故事。他樂於回答Farrier的問題，也知道Farrier並不是真的好奇才問，而是貪婪的想獲取關於Collins的一切——男孩Collins，市民Collins跟飛行員Collins。

 

以防明早宿醉，他們沒有喝太醉就回到套房。儘管天氣壞到他們都不相信今晚納粹空軍會出動轟炸機，Farrier還是在他們上床前掛好遮光簾幕。第二回合是由Farrier操Collins；他們側躺著緊貼彼此，Farrier的胸壓著Collins的背，Collins的腿向後勾著Farrier的大腿。當Farrier說他快釋放時，Collins說：「那就繼續，在我裡面射出來，我不介意。」，接著聽見Farrier在這麼做時罕見發出的傻氣聲音。

 

Farrier將自己打理好後，將Collins翻至背朝下躺著，分開他的雙腿，將自己的頭擱在對方雙腿之間。Collins以為Farrier要替他口交，但當他發覺對方有著不同盤算時，Collins飛快彈起身，震驚地叫道：「Farrier！」

 

Farrier笑的很大聲，久得連他的腳趾也跟著晃動。當他開口說話時，夾在笑聲跟喘息之間。「噢，天啊！Collins，Collins⋯這沒有關係，這不會，噢—— 老天。 Collins，真的⋯好吧。」他變得較正經了：「如果你不舒服的話。」

「不——不，我不會，不是那樣的。」Collins的臉開始變紅了，但他堅持要接受Farrier的新服務:「如果你不介意就不用停。」

 

所以Collins第三次釋放時，Farrier的舌頭正在他的後穴裡。他覺得比起上回早上做的那場，他對性愛又學到更多了。之後當他跟Farrier抽著菸時，他說:「好吧，就這樣了，我現在死透了。不能再做了。」

「什麼？」Farrier直白地說：「你聽見沒？這裡準發生乾旱了。」

「去操你自己。」Collins說。

「噢，是嗎——是你嗎？你剛說什麼？你剛才說——你不能怎樣？」

「我不能再做了，Farrier，你這婊子，我不行；我現在乾的像塊骨頭，如果我是頭乳牛，就會被拖回去射殺，或是就像患上單隱睪症，認真說來⋯」

「我認識一個擲彈兵的上尉，」Farrier說，「他說他曾一夜五次。你絕不會讓那陸軍超越我們。」但他早已妥協了；他是他們之中較年長的那個，也更加疲憊。他似乎樂於躺下休息，將頭枕在Collins的肩上。

 

他們不會在這裡過夜：他們得搭最後一班車回比金山，睡在宿舍床榻上，預備黎明的巡邏。他們從未在同張床上度過一晚， 而Collins波瀾不驚地想著，他們大概永遠也不會這麼做。那就是他們的命運；而他們很幸運，令人驚慌的幸運。多少鄉下小孩在28中隊飛過頭頂時祈禱他們長大後也能自己駕駛一架噴火戰機？多少人在戰間期渡過年少歲月，在街上看到Collins然後怨嘆自己沒早生些？但現在他，Collins少尉，24歲，有著絕佳視力，只因沒辦法跟愛人共度整晚而自怨自艾。好啦！他們總是想要這想要那。如果他想在下次出擊中存活就得心無旁騖，只能想著再次飛翔。

  
  


譯者注：

*患上單隱睪症: riglin，蘇格蘭俚語，指有單隱睪症的動物或人。

 

____

Lyons真的回來了。28中隊從黎明巡邏回來後在軍官食堂發現他，一塊紗布蓋住了他額上的疤痕，他拉起襯衫展示後腰上一塊歐陸大小的瘀青。他的精神很好，但只是因為他被獲准繼續飛行：他用沈重的語調告訴其他年輕飛行員，英國的戰線正在退縮，現在唯一佔據的區塊只剩下敦克爾克、尼烏波爾特和波珀靈厄之間。這場撤退並不得體；英國遠征軍正被痛擊。指揮亂成一團，只顧能否有效撤退。當時Lyons還得在人群裡推推擠擠，才能搭上一艘載士兵橫渡海峽的驅逐艦。

 

Collins最震驚的是物質世界是如何轉變。不是道德上的轉變，而是物質間的距離變遠或拉近，陽光變暖或冷，空氣厚重或輕柔。他還深刻記得張伯倫*在無線電裡所說的:「我知道你們都會帶著冷靜與勇氣去堅守崗位。」 當時的Collins還是個什麼也不想就只想參戰的見習生。當時的他想著：對天發誓，我會的——無論如何都帶著勇氣。

 

當他繫上噴火戰機的安全帶，起飛前往他們第二趟巡邏時，他第一次感到一種他曾以為每個飛行員都會有的感覺：冥冥之中他和所有他所能感知到的事物都連結在一起了。他跟他的風箏，他們跟Farrier跟Canfield，福蒂斯小隊連結整個中隊，中隊連結著基地，基地連結皇家空軍，皇家空軍連接英國；英國與天際。

 

法國沿岸淺水區依然是他所見過最亮藍綠色的海水。太陽又出來了，納粹空軍也是。從無線電傳來熟悉的警告聲：「呔嗬、呔嗬，六架梅塞施密特在前上方，我的一點鐘方向。里奧隊長致福蒂斯隊長跟格蘭蒂斯隊長：由福蒂斯跟格蘭蒂斯攻擊。」

 

「福蒂斯隊長呼叫福蒂斯組，」Canfield說:「分散，交戰。」

 

雖然白日陽光刺著他的眼，Collins依然攀升至兩萬七千英呎高，高於那架位在六千英呎的109。他將風箏的鼻尖朝下，屏住呼吸。他才剛將那架109戰機列入射程，Farrier就在無線電發話了:「福蒂斯一號呼叫福蒂斯二號，從左舷離開。」

Collins往左舷飛離。在他這麼做時，他瞥到另一架109正位在右舷，Farrier尾隨著它；那架109開始下潛，Farrier也緊追不放， 低飛出Collins的視線範圍。 啊，他呆呆地想，那架109鎖定了他，而Farrier是唯一一個發現的。神佑搞基。他不再多想，繼續追擊原本的目標。

 

他第二次突襲時的動作完全是機械式的，也因此而優美。他呼吸；他的引擎隆隆運轉。當那架109戰機的身影落在他的射擊範圍時他按下射擊鈕，看著燃燒彈的光亮掃過敵機機身。

那架戰機的駕駛艙後方冒出白煙，接著是黑煙，像一朵巨大濃密的雲，最後火舌從駕駛艙中央迸發而出。沒有任何雲層可供這架109躲藏：Collins 看著它打著轉，從兩萬英呎的高度墜落至海面。

 

「這裡是福蒂斯二號，」他發送著。他從未感到如此光榮和清醒。「我擊落了一架109。」

 

Farrier 說：「福蒂斯一號致指揮部，我可以確認那次擊殺。福蒂斯二號，別因為你的桂冠而鬆懈，還有兩架盜賊在你三點鐘方向的前方跟上方。」

 

天啊！Collins邊加速邊想， 他想起來了：葉慈*，對了！其中一篇關於上場大戰的可怕詩作，全都是寫血淋淋，失去天真跟一堆關於太陽的東西。迴旋復迴旋，於愈益擴大的漩渦，什麼什麼什麼，是什什什什麼，再無核心可以掌握⋯沒辦法想起什麼字眼會跟「掌握」押韻，他的潛意識用一種開朗的歌舞劇聲音建議道：「面對必然的死亡，我們的Tommy真大膽！」

 

接著他的思緒又跌回飛行裡，這場獨一無二的飛行。

 

「福蒂斯二號呼叫福蒂斯一號，」Collins說：「 我對付右舷那架109。」

 

Farrier從下方飛近，回道：「很好。那我就對付左舷那架。」

____

那天中隊的戰積記錄如下：

 

Vicarage少校 —  1 Me 110

Canfield 上尉— 2 Me 109

Farrier上尉 — 1 Me 109

Lyons中尉 — 1 Me 109 (也許)

Collins少尉 — 2 Me 109

Jennison上士— 1 Me 110 (也許)

無人認領 — 1 Me 109

  
  
  


(End.)

 

譯者注：

＊張伯倫(Neville Chamberlain): 時任英國首相

＊葉慈 (W.B.Yeats):愛爾蘭詩人

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
